


OC Bio: Chyna Jade Florez

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, OC Bio, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: This is a bio for my Sometimes They Back OC!





	OC Bio: Chyna Jade Florez

      

 

 

 **Full Name:**  Chyna Jade Florez

 **Age:**  16

 **Birthdate:**  June 20th, 1998

 **Height:**  5'3

 **Weight:**  143

 **Hair:**  Black

 **Eyes:**  Dark Brown

 **Occupation:**  Student

 **Family:**  Angelique Norwood-Florez (Mother), Marco Florez (Father), Isaiah Marco Florez (Younger brother), Aaliyah-Monroe Florez (Younger sister), and two other unnamed half-siblings by her father from a previous relationship

 **Ethnicity:**  Afro-Latina

* * *

**Personality:** Chyna is a spunky, goofy yet gentle spirited young teenage girl. Despite being gentle-spirited, she isn't a doormat and doesn't take crap from anybody, especially bullies. She only hits when she's using self-defense.

She is also honest and wouldn't hesitate to tell the truth about something, she would never sugar coat anything for anybody even if its a close friend of a loved one.

She loves to be creative and thinks outside of the box, she can't stand things being the same so she loves to spice things up a bit even if people think it's pretty weird.

She's grateful for her special ability but at the same time wishes people didn't make her feel like a total freak for it.

She's quick-witted and can be very clever when it comes to setting up plans and decisions, although they aren't always the best but at least she tries.

She can be impatient, sometimes insecure when it comes to her gift or other things, sometimes obsessive (when it comes to stuff supernatural/paranormal related), kind of awkward, and sometimes she jumps to conclusions which at times gets her into trouble.


End file.
